Crosslinking components for cationic paint binders which are obtained by reacting beta-hydroxyamines with isocyanate compounds and further reacting the resulting urea compounds with formaldehyde are disclosed in Austrian Patent No. 382,384, corresponding to commonly assigned U.S. Ser. No. 06/833,163 filed Feb. 27, 1986. It has now been found that increased curing capacity is obtained in the crosslinking components by introducing biuret groups by reacting these substituted ureas with additional isocyanate compounds. It has also been found that this can further improve the adhesive strength of the cathodically precipitated paint films containing such crosslinking components. The adhesive strength of a coat of paint, either to a metal substrate or to any subsequent coat of whatever kind, has become increasingly important in the car industry in recent years in order to prevent damage caused by stone chipping as well as to improve corrosion resistance.